


Painted Pink!

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, Nico and Will first date!, Nico gets angry with his friends, Nico has pink hair!, mistletoe is some how involved, nico and will's friends are so happy for them!, pure smut and fluff!, the Stolls are so dead!, the apollo cabin thinks they're so subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: the stolls brothers switch Nico's shampoo out for pink hair dye and Nico is determined to kill them, but what happens when Will confesses his love to him? will Nico forgive the two pranksters and thank them for dying his hair?“When I find them they are so going to hades” Nico growled.“I know but can you refrain from doing that for a while? Besides, I like your pink hair. It makes you look cute” Will blushed





	Painted Pink!

Nico had just woken up from a nightmare, it was light out. He looked at his alarm clock, 8:17. He got up and decided to take a shower, besides, he needed one. He stripped of his clothes and turned the water on and stood there for a few minutes letting the warm water hit his back. Then picked up his shampoo bottle and lathered the soap into his hair. It felt and smelt different this time but he paid no attention and kept washing. Once he rinsed his hair of the shampoo he looked down to see that the water was pink. Nico turned off the water wrapped a towel around his waist then dried his hair as much as he could with another towel. Why was the water pink? Nico removed the towel from his hair and looked in the mirror. His hair was bright pink! 

“STOLLS!!!” he screeched and put some clothes on then marched outside. Nico frantically looked around for the Stoll brothers.

“WHERE ARE CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL!!!!????” he yelled. Everyone pointed to the dining pavilion. The furious Nico marched over and looked for them. He spotted them at the hermes table.

“STOLLS YOU HAD BETTER COUNT YOUR PRAYERS AND RUN BECAUSE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!” the enraged Nico shouted. Connor and Travis looked at him then high fived each other, but once they saw the determination on Nico’s face their smiles quickly turned to looks of fear. They got up and ran. He chased after them, they were so dead. After chasing them around the entire camp they ran into the infirmary. Nico ran in after them. Once he ran inside he saw them on their knees begging to the head doctor (that would be Will) to hide them.

“What did you two do now?” Will asked them with a smile.

“STOLLS YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!” Nico screamed and walked towards them, determined to kill them. Will looked towards him and put his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Will walked over to him and tried to restrain him. 

“Guys you had better run and hide, I can restrain him for as long as possible but you need to  go!” Will shouted to them. They nodded and nearly flew out the door. Will wrapped his arms around the angry Italian and whispered soothing words into his ear until he calmed down. 

“When I find them they are so going to hades” Nico growled. 

“I know but can you refrain from doing that for a while? Besides, I like your pink hair. It makes you look cute” Will blushed and that ultimately made Nico go silent for a few beats and his cheeks turned red. Will hadn’t told Nico how he felt yet so that might have set him off track. 

“R-really?” Nico stuttered. 

“Well yeah, I mean I’ve always liked you Nico and I was really scared to tell you but seeing you with pink hair? Well it really set me off” Will explained while blushing. Nico was glad that there wasn’t anyone in the infirmary right that minute because Nico so wanted to kiss Will right then and there. He laid his head on Will’s shoulder in order to keep him from seeing Nico blush fiercely. 

“Sorry if I came on too strong, I just really like you. I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore” Will said sadly and let go of Nico. Nico lifted his head to meet Will’s blue eyes. Will started to walk away but Nico grabbed his hands and kept him standing in front of Nico. Will was so hot, Nico didn’t want anyone else to steal his heart so he leaned in, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Will’s. The moment was perfect, even though Will tensed up for a minute he quickly relaxed into the kiss. 

“Hey Will I was wondering… holy Hephaestus!” Leo exclaimed and they jumped apart. They looked towards the son of Hephaestus and blushed. 

“Valdez, not a word about what you just saw” Nico threatened. Leo nodded in understanding and couldn’t help but smile. The next minute Jason, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and Piper come running over because of Leo’s outburst.

“Leo what’s wrong? We heard you shout” Jason asked. 

“Sorry, I can’t say. I’ve been sworn to secrecy” Leo said with a smirk and walked away. 

“He’s so dead” Nico said under his breath.

“What’s going on guys? Why is Leo sworn to secrecy and what is the secret? And what is up with your hair Nico?” Percy asked. 

“I think Piper, Hazel and I know what’s going on” Annabeth spoke up and the three girls smirked at the two blushing boys. 

“Why don’t we leave these two lover boys alone for a while” Piper said and the girls shoved their boyfriends out of the infirmary and gave Nico and Will a wink then left. Nico and Will turned to each other and knew that they both thought one thing and said it out loud.

“We are so dead.” and with that they walked out after Will put up his doctor clothes and changed into regular clothes. 


End file.
